No Evil
No Evil is a web series created and run by Betsy Lee. It serves as a prequel to the comic Brother Swan and has a companion comic, No Evil: Judgement, that is set somewhat before/adjacent to the early episodes of the series. No Evil currently has two seasons. Overview and History No Evil has been planned and in the works since Betsy Lee was in high school and has been "meticulously planned."Commonly Asked Questions Special 01 Betsy Lee has stated that she met most of the voice animators for No Evil as kids.Tumblr post from Oct 2015 While the series started early, there is no planned end point; Betsy Lee has stated that she will likely continue No Evil until she runs out of ideas for it.Tumblr post from May 2016 Synopsis No Evil takes place on the planet Scourosi and follows a group of spirits who are trying to stop the spread of the Black Tezcatlipoca. As they attempt to do so, they have their own interpersonal problems and adventures and have to deal with humans around them who have their own problems and quarrels. Also involved with the mystery of the Black Tezcatlipoca are the inhabitants of Mictlan Woods, whose motivations the main cast are not entirely aware of. Episodes See Episode Category Characters See No Evil Character Category Gallery Behind the Scenes * The myths used in No Evil have been defined as "everything Betsy knows from Canada to Chile" (or, rather, the Americas). There are some exceptions that are meant to be rare and obvious, like the shaman triplets being the three wise monkeys. ** References to literature also happen if the work is in the public domain. * Betsy Lee has hinted that a new owl spirit called Cipelahq might appear in a future episode of No Evil.Tumblr post from Oct 2015 As of episode 35, this spirit has not yet appeared. * Betsy has hinted that another folk tale called "The Coyote And The Ravens Who Raced Their Eyes" might be included into a future episode of No EvilTumblr post from Nov 2015. However, as of episode 35, this folk tale has not yet been included. * Betsy Lee has stated that the time between And The Raven Brought Fire and the events of Little Bunny Foo Foo is about 14 years, and that Paula is the oldest of the characters at 25 years old and that Kajortoq is 24 years old.Tumblr post from Apr 2017 * Betsy Lee explained that "this sort of thing (referring to the creation of No Evil) just happens", that she used "willpower" to push through with the series, that the inspiration for the series came when she had to get experience if she wanted to be hired for a job, that she knows most voice actors in real life and two online and that she uses a certain logic when creating a new episode ("Script. Voice record. voice sound design. Animatic. Animation. Backdrop. color. complete sound design.").DeviantART comment from Jan 2018 References Category:No Evil Category:Media